


pedantic

by gladdecease



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The New Guy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an expert on the 'Bird of Avon', right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	pedantic

"Bard," she whispers.  Almost hisses, really, except for the lack of sibilants in the word.  Spits, then.  She spits it out.  "It's the _Bard_ of Avon."

Pete grins, because of _course_ correcting him like that only proves his point - she knows about twenty-seven million times more about Shakespeare than he does, at _least_ \- but correcting him is still an instinct after all this time.  And, fact is, she just cannot let an incorrect statement go by uncorrected, even when it undermines her own argument.

(She tried, for a minute, before she gave in and corrected him, but it was giving her a tic.  And she's pretty sure "biting your lip" isn't supposed to be literal, and _definitely_ isn't supposed to draw blood.)


End file.
